


Smutember 2020 Foreplay

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Bra and Panties, Cock Worship, Creampie, F/F, Foreplay, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Lactation, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Marco, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: A year after her transition, Marco has some sexy fun with Jackie
Relationships: Marco Diaz/Jackie Lynn Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Request by @theun--sj Written for @smutember

Marco rode through Echo Creek on her bike. Her black mini skirt bellowed through the wind. She still had her trademark hoodie but it was tied around her waist as she didn’t want to cover her newly grown breasts. 

She went back and forth on whether she should change her name, but her time as Princess marco had made her think of Marco as a femmine name. It had been a year since she had started hormonal therapy and she couldn’t be happier. She wore her hair in a ponytail though not as long as the one Star made for her with magic when they snuck into St Olga’s. 

It was evening and the moons of Earthwni were starting to raise in the sky. Jackie greeted Marco at the door when she arrived. Jackie’s parents were gone for the weekend, leaving the college students some much needed alone time. 

Marco was dragged into Jackie’s bedroom where they started making out. The girls stripped each other leaving them in their bra and panties. Jackie’s bra and panties were a mix match, a black bra and simple white panties. Marco on the other hand wore matching lavender bra and panties, the same color as her princess dress. Her bulge was very visible in her panties. Marco toyed with the idea of bottom surgery, but ultimately decided that she was comfortable with her penis. While Jackie undid Marco’s bra, she smashed their tits together. 

Once she was completely topless, Marco plated a series of kisses around Jackie’s neck. Jackie pulled down her panties, revealing her pussy to Marco. Marco went to follow her but Jackie stopped her. 

“No babe. Let me.” Jackie did away with her own bra tossing it to the floor. Her right nipple had a piercing; the silver shining against the dark brown nipple. Now fully nude Jackie stretched out her arms up, pushing her chest out in the process. “Now get on your back.” 

Marco obeyed. Jackie crawled between Marco’s legs. Jackie spreaded her girlfriend's legs, laying flat on her stomach. She started by kissing Marco’s thigh. She pressed her nose to Marco’s crotch. Jackie nuzzled the bulge. She then started pulling down the panties revealing her cock and balls. 

Jackie planted her face on her girlfriend’s naked genitals. She took a deep breath, taking in her Marco’s musk. Jackie ran her tongue over her balls. Marco gasped as Jackie sucked her testicle. Jackie grabbed her cock and gently stroked it. She moved her mouth to Marco’s hard erection. Popping her into her mouth. Marco groaned as Jackie sucked her dick. 

“Oh, Jackie fuck.” One thing Marco wasn’t quite ready for when she started transitioning was how horny she became. It was crazy. Jacking off did very little to appease her appetite. Fortunately she had Jackie. 

Jackie released Marco, a trail of spit contacting her mouth to the tip of her cock. The couple stood up. Marco got behind Jackie, her breasts pushing against her back, her erection pressed against her ass. Marco reached over and tweaked Jackie’s right nipple. With her other hand, Marco reached over to Jackie’s pussy. Her fingers entered Jackie, massaging her walls. As she did this Macro gently kissed the nape of Jackie’s neck. 

As her fingers pulled in and out, Jackie’s caven grew wetter. 

“M-Marco, I’m ready.” 

Jackie fell on her back, with Marco on top of her. Her cock pressing against Jackie’s lower lips. They both sighed as Marco pushed herself into her. The thrusts were slow and gentle, with each girl feeling each other. Marco could feel her breasts jiggle with each thrust. She loved this feel. Her boobs weren’t large by any stretch of the imagination, they were visibly breasts, and they were still clear underneath her shirts! 

Jackie noticed Marco’s jiggling orbs and reached out and grabbed her chest, tweaking her dark nipples. The two lovers continued, screaming each other's names, moaning and groaning. 

“Jackie, I’m... I’m about to cum.” 

“Marco, do it! Cum in me.”

Marco felt the release build up as Jackie twisted her nipples harder. “Fuck!” As Marco came, mlk shot out of her nipples. While Marco’s semen flooded her pussy, Marco’s milk dribbled down her hand. 

Marco looked just as shocked as Jackie. Her embarrassed face red. “Jackie I’m so sorry, I don’t know…” 

“Hey it’s cool. Was that your first time lactating?”

Marco down at her breasts, still wet with her own milk. “Y-yeah. I didn’t realize that I could, you know, actually produce milk.” 

Jackie kissed her cheek. “Just more proof that you’re a beautiful woman. So lactating, did you like it?” 

“Y-yeah.”

Jackie licked Marco’s tit. “While let’s see if we can do that again.”


End file.
